


Pharah and Mercy have a moment

by Ultimatehomo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatehomo/pseuds/Ultimatehomo
Summary: Just a short fic of the rocket angels
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 20





	Pharah and Mercy have a moment

"Fareeha." The blonde broke the silence, not breaking her gaze from the laptop screen.

"Yes, love?" Fareeha blinked, she would be lying if the angel's cold hard tone didn't shake her. Usually when Angela spoke like that, she was either going to scold Fareeha or had something serious to say.

At last the woman lifted her gaze and looked up at her wife, a smile stretching on her face. "I love you," The amount of relief that appeared on Fareeha's face was enough to make the Swiss giggle. "And far and beyond." Angela continued, stepping up from the kitchen counter and walked to the strong and toned woman in front of her. Though as strong and toned as she was, Fareeha would easily melt and go soft to the loving touches of her wife.

"I love you too." Fareeha smiled and gently grasped Angela's hand, bringing it to her own cheek and basking in the warmth of the soft angel, closing her eyes. Angela chuckled and leaned forwards, almost connecting their foreheads together.

"You are such a softie..." Angela murmured, leaning on her toes to place a chaste kiss upon the lips of her wife, which elicited a soft noise from the woman in question.

"I am a softie with class, Angela," Fareeha chuckled, opening her eyes to have brown meet with light blue. "But you're the only one I go soft for." She grinned to see a radiating blush on the Angel's face. "What's with the sudden affection though? From your tone I thought you were this close to chopping my head off."

Angela snorted and looked away, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm just a tiny bit anxious... About the adoption..."

"Ah..." Was all that the pretty bird could say, her hand resting on her lover's cheek and stroking it slowly. 

"I am nervous that the adoption might not happen because... I don't know... We aren't good enough parents or-"

"Hey." Fareeha interrupted Angela, now holding her face with both hands, forcing her to look into her eyes. "There is nothing in this world that will keep me from having our baby... I will fight for it... You will as well. But you know we're perfect for this, you know we're ready... Just another week and they'll let us know we've been accepted..." She smiled softly and leaned forward, kissing Angela's forehead, making Angela sigh softly. But the woman in question smiled and she leaned her lithe body against a strong and powerful one.

"You're such a softie..." Angela repeated.

"Only for you."


End file.
